Gossip Girl: After College
by PrettyLittleJackie
Summary: Everyone is 23, graduated college and finally starting their life in the real world. What will happen when Blair, Serena, Chuck, Nate, Dan and Vanessa meet again?


**So here we are the first chapter! This is just how I think Gossip Girl should have gone after they finished college. This chapter is just setting everything up. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in any way shape or form. Just so you know. They all belong to Cecily Von Ziegesar. **

Blair Cornelia Waldorf stood just a step away from the front steps of her once castle, Constance Billiard. Queen B as she used to be known was now 23 years old, successful and as beautiful as ever. She graduated from Columbia only 2 short weeks ago, receiving excellent results in all of her classes and being voted the Valedictorian. She made sure she gave the speech of a lifetime and to her delight there was not a dry eye left in the house by the time she reached her final phrase.

She looked around; there were so many memories that had happened in this place. She had gone to school here since the first grade to her last. She met Serena here, her best friend in the whole entire world. She met the 2 men she had truly loved on these steps. In the little movie she had in her mind this was the ending where the heroin came back to the place where everything changed after years of avoiding its pain. Although Constance was filled with more happy than sad memories Blair did feel some pain. Life was so easy back then, so simple. She would give a lot to have her time over, do things differently and cherish every single minute of it.

Blair took one more deep breath, flicked the hair that was sitting annoyingly on her right shoulder back with her tanned left hand and finally took a step forward.

….

_B! I'm back in town. Meet me for drinks tonight at the Palace? 8 o'clock?_

_xoxo S_

Serena sent the text and put her cell phone back into her brand new Prada handbag. She had just arrived in Manhattan and she was extremely ecstatic to be home. She took a deep breath of the air that she had grown up with and smiled, exposing her perfect teeth. Serena had spent the last 3 weeks in Paris being fabulous. She also did a shoot for French Vogue, the highlight of her modelling career as to date. Prior to this she had spent 2 weeks in Italy, 1 week in Japan and 2 months in L.A.

She loved modelling and she had become someone to watch in the world of High Fashion. She had recently signed the contract to make her the face of Chanel for the next 2 years, which had boosted her status up to Almost Super Model. Serena loved jet setting and the life she lead but sometimes she just wanted to be home, walking around the Upper East Side, smoking a Marlboro in one hand with a Starbuck's soy chai latte in the other. She missed seeing her best friend Blair everyday. She missed seeing the 2 guys she had once loved. She even missed Chuck, who would have known?

She stepped outside of the airport with a staff member pushing the trolley that held her Louis Vuitton suitcases (there were 5) and gracefully hailed a cab. Once the boy had loaded all of her bags into the trunk she climbed into the back seat. Relief washed over her at the thought of almost being truly home.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"The Upper East Side." She replied.

….

Nate Archibald was walking through Brooklyn reminiscing his…well, life. He had been doing this ever since he had graduated from college 2 weeks ago. How had life gone that fast? How was he now 23 and had no school to go to anymore? How did he still not know what he wanted to do with his life? He had a lot of questions to answer but he just didn't know how.

He stepped into a small coffee shop, needing his caffeine fix, when he heard a guy's voice come from behind him.

"Nate? Nate Archibald?" It was Dan Humphrey. Dan had dated Serena as well and Nate was positive he was the only other boy Serena had really loved.

"Hey man." Nate replied and he shook hands with the infamous boy from Brooklyn.

"How are things?" Dan asked.

Nate didn't really know how to reply to this question.

"Good, I think?" He laughed lightly. "I heard that you are doing great though." Nate had seen an article about Dan's now published book in the New York Times.

Dan looked stunned that Nate had heard about his recent success. The real mystery was from whom?

"Yeah it is doing really well. Have you read it?" Dan asked a little nervously. If Nate had read his book…something might go down. Dan had always been told to write about what he knew and he knew far too much about the fake people that resided in The Upper East Side and one of his characters in his now published book was called Nathan and he was based on Nathaniel Archibald. It also wasn't really hard to figure out who was who in the book. Charlie was Chuck, Beth was Blair and Sarah was Serena.

"No man, I haven't really had the time but I hope to soon. I have to go meet up with somebody so I'll see you around. Congrats again on the book." Nate said as he walked away completely forgetting about his caffeine craving. He liked Dan, he was nice and a simple guy in one-way or another. Nate walked down the street and hailed a cab.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"The Palace hotel, thanks." Nate replied.

….

Dan Humphrey couldn't believe it. Nathaniel Archibald in Brooklyn…in summer. Shouldn't he be in the Hamptons or in Paris spending all of his parent's money? Dan felt bad for thinking that, after all Nate was a nice guy. Even though he was the only other guy that Serena had loved, he was all right.

Dan went up to the counter and ordered a cappuccino and then sat at a table that looked right out onto the street. He placed his MacBook that he had been carrying down on the table, took it out of its case and lifted the lid. He opened a word document straight away and began to write what was going to be his second book.

**So hope you enjoyed this chapter! It is only setting everything up, catching you up on what is going on and yeah! Please R&R, tell me what you think and what you want to see happen, after all it might give me a great idea! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
